1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article using the imprint apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imprint techniques are coming into practical use as one type of lithographic technique intended for mass production of magnetic storage media and semiconductor devices. An imprint technique of forming a pattern on the order of nanometers is known as a nanoimprint technique. Imprint techniques involve a mold (original) on which a pattern is formed that is pressed against a resin dispensed on a substrate such as a silicon wafer or a glass plate. The resin is cured in this state, thereby transferring the pattern onto the substrate.
The conventional imprint methods pose problems in that it takes a long time to fill concave portions of the pattern formed on the mold with the resin, and that a defect occurs if a curing process is executed before the concave portions of the pattern are completely filled with the resin. The conventional imprint methods also pose the problems that a large force is necessary to separate the mold from the resin or the substrate after the resin cures, and that this leads to a defect in the pattern transferred onto the substrate.